1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highway vehicles and in particular to trailer landing gear constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art landing gear constructions are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,891; 3,236,501 and 3,448,988. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,891 shows a landing gear leg secured by a rigid diagonal brace, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,501 shows a landing gear having a foldable diagonal leg brace, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,998 shows a landing gear construction including a rigid gear leg bracing member pivotally secured to an associated gear leg and coupled to the trailer underframe by a removable pin.